The Scarlet Vamp
by Pannygirl
Summary: A Dunpeal begins to unlock the secrets of their past and somehow D is apart of the their past in a huge way that can change them both and their views on their parents!
1. Briefing

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Fear. Fear is what makes our world so twisted and bloody. Misunderstanding leads to so much death and pain, I have seen only too much of each and I can say I have had my fill. People close their minds to things that are not understandable or normal to them, so many suffer, so many die. Power is the drive for so many, and cowards submit to those with power, no matter who they are they value their lives way too much. Lives come and go like the days and nights, and the hope of many are diminished or restored by very few. 

I suppose you must be wondering, 'What kind of world is this?' It's my world. It's been my world for as long as I can remember…and that's a long time. In my world humans aren't the only ones who live here, there are others. Vampires for one, Barbaroi are another and even a demon or two or three hundred. There are also those born who are a product of a human and a vampire, they are Dunpeals…and I guess they are the most powerful race, they can walk in the day but must be careful for if exposed to the heat to long heat syndrome sneaks up on them. They can kill vampires easier then any human…they can feed on humans if they wish…or they can befriend them. Now who am I? I know its what you're thinking. Well to be honest I am a Dunpeal…my mother was human and my father was obviously a vampire. Funny thing is I don't know who he was, no one ever told me…all I knew was that my father left me in a village to be raised by my mother's family. Not one of them mentioned him to me, I don't know even know his name, I suppose it doesn't matter though, he can be dead for all I know…slain by a bounty hunter…or he can be alive somewhere…who knows really. After my eighteenth birthday I never aged again…see being a Dunpeal like myself means I will never age…I'll stay looking eighteen forever until I die…however that turns out. I am exactly six hundred and fifty years old and the world has not changed a day since my birth. I have dedicated my life to restoring order in my world; I try to create a balance between vampires, humans and barbaroi. I know it's a stretch of the imagination but that's what I work towards…my mother would've wanted it that way; her and my father overcame many odds to be together…yet that never lasted. The product of their love was me, yet that isn't very comforting…their time together was not long but there was a strong love shared. I believe it was after my birth that they were separated and they never saw each other again I don't think. I am now a bounty huntress, if paid the right price I go and do jobs that usually require the recovery of a kidnapped loved one or something like it. I have never failed a job yet in my centuries of missions, I don't plan on starting anytime soon either. 

Now to the main question…why are you here? You know why? I do…you're here to listen to my story starting now. I have a lot ahead of me that I doubt I'll live through. For me being a bounty huntress means facing the possibility of death everyday, for me its ok, I've lived long enough I would think. I am the best of the best in my field of work, with the exception of one…another Dunpeal…named D. He is formally known as amongst everyone as The Great Vampire Hunter D. I never really ever spoke to him, either he leaves the same scene before me or vice versa, yet there is something about him that I can't shake. Whenever I see him and we look at each other its like for a second or so our minds are linked and we are connected through some type of psychic bond. It always confuses me, what's worse…we have been assigned to the same mission. Several young women have been kidnapped from the town of Lunas only two nights ago, apparently the kidnappers are vampires. Tonight I head out after them, and I will most likely run into D again.


	2. His Parents, My Parents

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 

~*The Beginning*~

That night was still and cool, a few breezes here and there; just strong enough to blow my chocolate brown hair back a bit and move my black cape back ever so slightly. I had just packed up my bounty sword which I have had since I began my work almost six hundred and thirty years ago. I slid it behind my back into its sheath and I mounted my cyborg horse, with a small kick of my heels I was off through the bright night and a thousand stars. I rode quickly through the countryside, occasionally seeing travelers stop to rest. As I rode a bit further I reached the Sava River, named after the vampire who lurked around it and fed off of all travelers around a thousand years ago. As I approached the bridge I heard the sound of horses heading towards my direction, I'm sure anyone else would've made their horse getaway as fast as possible. I simply sat there on my horse and waited for the riders to reach me. I do not run from anyone and if I do its only because I am to weak to fight or too injured to fight. I sat there with my black hood over my face and my head down, I didn't bother looking to see who the riders were for I cared not really. I waited for one of them to speak and sure enough when I knew the riders were in front of me one spoke.

"Well, what do we have here?" 

It was a male voice, very sensual and provocative almost. I could tell he found this amusing, I didn't know why, I found nothing about that incident funny in the least. He spoke again.

"Care to show yourself?"

I remained still, not moving. I then smirked when I realized they were vampires. It was easy to tell since I could smell the scent of blood on them…they had just fed. I could've killed them, but I don't like killing unnecessarily, besides I am half vampire and to me its just something I don't do…kill my own kind without real reason or purpose. Vampires feed out of necessity; I cannot punish them for that. To continue on my mission I spoke to them to try and bid them leave.

"Why should I show myself, it will not matter." I say still not looking up at them. One of them began to chuckle.

"On the contrary, I think it does matter. I cannot resist a mysterious lady." Said the same vampire from before.

I smirked, "Why not try for your own kind."

There was silence for a moment, "You must be a vampire…why else would you not leave when you heard us coming. Why do you still not leave?"

It was then I looked at them, but I kept my hood on, which provided a large shadow over my face. I think all I let them see were my lips.

"I find it rude to leave without excusing myself first."

The vampire who spoke to me before, I recognized him…it was Kaval, he had never committed any real crimes to humans, nor his friends, for I never fought them before…in fact I never saw any of the men he was with. They were all pale, almost blue in the moonlight, their sharp eyes gazing at me with curiosity, all except Kaval; his eyes were fixed on me as if he knew who I was. His eyes then were set on my sword strapped to my back and he smirked and flashed his white fangs at me.

"A bounty huntress…no wonder." Kaval said with a sigh, he then looked back at me with his black orbs.

"May I be on my way Kaval?" I said in a polite and formal manor. Kaval looked at me a little shocked that I knew his name. Perhaps I wasn't the girl he thought I was.

"How do you know me?"

"We've met, I guess you don't recognize me, but that is no sin. You will be seeing me again perhaps…its not like we are going anywhere." I said with a smirk, and a flash of a fang. I did that to let him now I was a vampire if not completely then partly. He looked at me in wonder and acknowledgement.

"My Lady, we will meet again. I would very much like to know who you are."

I grinned, "Only fate knows that for sure." 

I then kicked my heels on my horse and I crossed the bridge leaving the dumbfounded vampire and his group behind on the other side of the bridge. I was a little irritated however because I lost a good matter of minutes over there and when D is your competition every second counts. Meeting Kaval again however was rather amusing, he is the brother of an aristocratic vampire named Meier Link…who is rumored to be in love with a human woman. I can't say I approve of such things, for the products of any love like that are Dunpeals…and in my opinion the life of a Dunpeal is no life at all.

I had decided to continue journeying in the daytime even though it is not recommended even for us Dunpeals. Although I rarely get heat syndrome, the sun will weaken me a little, but I must make up for lost time. I rode through the Brin desert all night and through the early day, I had received word that the vampire kidnappers were headed in the direction I was going. I had also heard that last night another kidnapping occurred…the culprit was unknown. I didn't worry about it for my mission was a greater case then whatever last night was.

I then reached the town of Brin…I wanted to rest my horse and myself, I needed to get out of the sun for a little while. I headed into an inn and there I stayed, but it wasn't too long till I walked out of the place two hours later and I went to retrieve my horse from the shed and I saw D there picking a horse out. I didn't make a sound when I walked through the door yet…he knew I was there somehow. He didn't look back at me…he just petted his new horse as he spoke to me.

"Seems like we have been assigned the same job."

I sighed and I walked over to my horse, which was right next to his, as I looked over at him, I saw everything I expected to see. I saw his handsome face, dark eyes, long light brown hair and the same outfit and matching hat. I never expected him to look like anything else, I changed my look a few times, but not D, not once. 

"Once again we're competitors." I replied stroking my horse's mane. 

He looked over at me with his eyes not moving his head, "Seems it's all we ever are."

I looked over at him and we made eye contact and once again I felt that strange connection with him again and I could tell he felt it too. Suddenly a flash came before my eyes and I saw something I didn't recognize; I saw a few vampire women tending to a woman in a bed…I couldn't see her face but she was giving birth. Another flash came to my eyes and this time I saw two babies…a boy and a girl. Another flash came and I saw a tall and incredibly handsome man walk in and hold one of the babies, he looked like he was a vampire. 

It was over, I saw D in front of me again, and he looked a little uneasy from his eyes. I know he saw what I saw.

"Did…did you see that too?" I asked, looking away from him.

"Yes." He replied blankly as always.

"What was that? Who did we see? What were we seeing?" I asked, trying to have some sense made out of everything.

"You're asking the wrong person." He replied as he took his horse out of the stable, I followed behind him, with my eyes lowered.

"I guess everyone would be the wrong person then."

D then mounted his horse and so did I, "D…who…who were your parents?"

He looked at me blankly, yet I could tell he thought I was joking, but when I looked seriously at him, he knew otherwise, "My mother was a human and my father was a vampire…a very influential vampire."

I sighed, "That doesn't help much…what do you mean by influential?"

"Why do you want to know? Considering you are a Dunpeal I thought you would know. Since you don't know and you are as old as I am, then I guess you're just not meant to know." D said as he then turned his horse around and rode off. I sat there watching him ride over the sandy hill and all I could do then was think and watch and try to ignore that entire moment where I saw things that I could not explain. What I did want to do however was find out who D's father was, and I knew all I had to do was ask any vampire I knew and I'd get my straight answer.

I decided to make a little detour from my mission and stop over at the vampire home of Meier Link. He is older then I buy a many years and I know he will know who D's parents are or were. I made my way to the isolated mansion and I dismounted my horse and left it outside, I then walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Just like a typical vampire house, the doors opened themselves, I only walked in a few steps and stood in the entrance room for a minute and then Meier appeared.

"What a surprise." He said to me as he slowly approached. I held my ground and removed my hood.

"Hello Meier." I replied.

"Why are you here? I have not committed any crime against the humans…as of yet." He said with a smirk.

I shook my head; Meier was always like that…making jokes that weren't funny but more sarcastic then anything else. 

"Well when that time comes Meier I won't give you a chance to know I'm behind you."

He nodded, he knew how I was and he liked it, I could tell he wouldn't have me be any other way, "So why are you here then?"

"I need to ask you some things."

"What things?"

I stopped myself before answering, I felt a bit uneasy asking Meier this, he could sense my uneasiness, "Why don't you sit with me in the sitting room and we can talk there, hm?"

I nodded, and we walked to the sitting room, as we did so I asked him a question that was related to Meier himself instead of D, "Meier?"

"Yes?"

"Is it…is it true you are in love with a human?"

He was silent after that and I asked him nothing else about the topic, as we reached the sitting room he sat in his red throne like chair and I sat in a soft cushioned royal blue chair.

"What do you want to know?"

I looked down at the floor and gained all the nerve I could to ask him what I wanted to know, "Its about D."

Meier's face grew intrigued, "What would you possibly want to know about him? Don't you know everything about him? After all the two of you have been competitors for centuries."

I looked back up at Meier, "That doesn't necessarily mean I know everything about him…its funny though…he told me the same thing."

"What thing?"

"He told me I should know."

"About him?"

"Yes…and about his parents."

Meier sighed and sat back in his chair, "Are you trying to say you do not know who his parents are?"

I felt almost stupid at that moment, "Well I know he's a Dunpeal and all but…who were his parents."

"I see…D's mother was human…she died when he was a young boy."

"Who was his father?"

Meier smirked, "Do you really mean to say you do not know who his father is?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you Meier."

"I see. Well, you know of the King of the vampires?"

A huge lump began forming in my throat, "Y-Yes."

"That's D's father…didn't think you never knew that."

"Can't believe I never knew either."

Meier then looked at me curiously, "Speaking of parents…who are yours?"

My mind got cleared suddenly of all thought, what a question that was. My parents. What about them? I don't remember them at all…I don't even know who my father was.

"I know nothing of my parents…except that my mother was human and my father was a vampire."

"Isn't that the case for most Dunpeals…the mother the human…the father the vampire."

"I suppose…"

"Surely you should've figured that D's father was Lord Dracula, D's power is a dead giveaway."

I then got confused, for then how do you explain me?

"Well then Meier how would you explain me? I am D's equal practically…I am just as powerful as him."

"That is so."

"Do you know who my father is?"

Meier said nothing; he just sat there. I had the feeling he knew…and that worried me, if he did why didn't he ever say anything to me? Cause I'm a Vampire Hunter? Or because I'm a Dunpeal? No, that can't be why, for Meier and I are friends, sort of…that shouldn't matter for it never did.

"You know don't you?"

Meier looked at me with a strange glance that I could not explain, it seemed almost like regret, "Perhaps I know."

"You do know."

"I might."

"You do!" I shouted.

Meier was silent once again, we were both silent. The tension was heavy and everything was unclear.

"Please…tell me who he is." I said softly.

"I-I can't…but believe me Scarlet if I could tell you I would."

Meier was the only one who called me by my birth name, in fact not too many others know it, and the ones who do are all humans. Most of the time I go known as Scarlet the Huntress and to the ignorant humans I am known as the Scarlet Vamp, can't believe no one put two and two together and got my name…Scarlet. Amongst vampires I am known as Sky. But for some reason Meier always knew my real name.

"Why not? Should it matter if I know or not?" I asked.

"It is not the wish of your father for you to know."

"Not the—what?…why? Who is he?"

"He is a vampire that is all you need to know."

"Is he ashamed of me? Does he even know who I am Meier?"

"Yes, he knows who you are Scarlet, he may not be pleased with your profession but he knows who you are."

It was odd right then, I had come to Meier for answers about D's parents and not only did I get that but I began to want answers about my own parents. For centuries I grew to not care who they were, especially my father.

"So where is he?" I asked.

Meier sighed, "I don't know…he travels, he is never in one place."

I had had enough, Meier wasn't going to tell me the important thing which was the identity of my father. I figured that after my mission is complete I could start my own mission…which was finding out who my father is and tracking him down.

I then got up form my seat, "Thank you for your time Meier."

"Till we meet again Scarlet."

I nodded and left…I got on my horse and rode off, leaving the dark mansion behind and thinking of only me and my past. I knew I had to find out who I really am and where I really came from. Maybe D knows something? Maybe he doesn't. I have to focus on my job, but it's hard. 

As I was thinking I saw up ahead a rider, as I got a better look I saw that it was D. What's going on now?


	3. Nightmare

~~Nightmare~~

As I rode closer and closer to D, he noticed my presence…he then shouted out to me, "STOP!"

I faced him with a curious expression and I stopped my horse…D stopped right behind me, "D what's all this?" I asked.

D was silent for a moment, not moving or speaking…then he looked up at me, "Why were you in the house of Meier Link?"

I sighed, "Why must you know?"

"A Bounty Huntress does not go into the homes of Vampires." He said.

"Well I'm not your average Bounty Huntress now am I D?

"Very well." He replied flatly, I sighed…sometimes D was the worst person to have a conversation with.

"Did you just stop me out here to ask me why I was visiting Meier?"

D looked at me with a blank face, "I also wanted to let you know that you can stop your pursuit of the kidnappers, for they have been captured."

I was dumbfounded…was D serious? Had I just blown a job because my personal life was more important to me then any high paying job? Did D capture them? He must have.

"Well congratulations D." I said looking away from him…I was feeling kind of mad and I felt my fangs begin to grow.

"Save it…I didn't capture them."

My eyes widened and I faced him again, "Then who did?"

"A group of hunters called, 'The Marcus Brothers'."

I was silent…I had heard of the Marcus Brothers, they were the best of the best in the human arena. I could understand why they would beat me to the punch, but D…how did they beat D out to it?

"What happened? How come your not the one who got to claim the Bounty prize this time?" I asked.

D sighed, "Something came up."

I frowned; he threw me off with his response, "Another job?"

"No."

"Then what? I am very curious to know what made the great Vampire Hunter lose a mission." I said mockingly.

D glanced away from me and up at the moon, right then he looked like a full-blooded vampire, a child of darkness and Prince of the Vampires. But that's what he was anyway, Prince of the Vampires, who would've thought.

"I had something to take care of…that's all you need to know." He replied not shifting his gaze away from the moon.

"As you say your highness." I said jokingly.

D looked over at me with a sharp gaze, "Don't call me that."

"Why not? It is what you are…a prince…Prince of the Vampires."

I saw D begin to form a fist…but I knew he wasn't mad at me, he was mad at something else.

"I'm not a prince."

"I guess it's a title you don't want to live up to then. Why?" I asked curiously.

D sighed, "I'm not a Vampire…so I'm not going to say I'm Prince of Vampires."

"At least you know what you are…by your father…" I began softly. D looked over at me and he seemed to become interested in what I was beginning to say.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know who my father is…all I know is that he too was a vampire. He left me with my mother's family when I was still a baby…so I don't remember him…I don't even know his name." I said making myself feel worse.

I couldn't believe what I was doing just then…here I was…I had just failed a job to benefit myself, I was more confused then ever about my father and now I was spilling my secrets to the one man who I thought I would never tell anything to ever. I mean sure we've known each other for centuries but…some things just don't connect…like me and D. Yet, why were we talking to each other now?

"Is he still alive?" He asked me.

I looked up at the moon in hope of feeling some form of comfort enter my tormented soul, "Meier says yes."

D was silent a moment, then he spoke, "So that's why you visited Meier," I looked over at D surprised, "You wanted to inquire about your father."

I nodded, "Correct. I got nothing much out of it except a very obvious answer."  
D looked over at me, "He lives."

"Yes." I replied.

"There are so many vampires out there…you know you may never find out who he is." D said, I don't think he realized the effect his words had on me. I felt like I would never find my father…and my questions about him would never be answered.

"Perhaps but…I still will try if I can."

"I admire that." D replied.

I then decided to ask D something that I had wanted to know ever since I found out who his father was, "D?"

"Yes?"

"Do you see your father?" I asked softly, almost regretting ever asking.

D was silent and he began to ride gently ahead of me on his horse, I followed next to him…as he rode slowly through the night and over the gray nighttime hills.

"I haven't seen my father since I was little…and I never really came to care for him…I never will."

I sighed, "What of your mother?"

"She died when I was still a child…when she died my father went into a state of madness and for a time he became a dangerous creature to man."

"What happened? What did he do?" I asked intrigued.

"He went on a blood rampage…killing and massacring. My mother was murdered by jealous vampire women…he gave them a slow and painful death. He was then feared not only amongst humans but amongst vampires and Barbaroi…the most powerful creature on earth." D said replied. I couldn't exactly tell what it was he was thinking at the time, but I could definitely feel his hurt…there was a lot of it, and I felt a lot of his pain for it was similar to my own.

"So why did you never take your place among vampires? Why did you, the son of Dracula not take your place as Prince?" I asked.

"I am a Dunpeal…I am not like vampires just as I am not like humans. There was no real life I could make for myself that was honest in a way of vampire or human. I suppose that the life of a bounty hunter would give me some sense of belonging to something that suited me…but I was wrong. The humans I help persecuted me when they found out about my heritage as a vampire and the vampires condemn me for killing my own kind. "

I listened to him intently; I felt his pain so much…

"I can relate to you D in many ways I hate to say. I know what its like to be treated badly because of how you are born. The life of a Dunpeal is no life at all and we both know that, just like every other Dunpeal out there knows it. I guess we lived so long that we don't let it bother us anymore…but for me it still hurts…the past will always hurt me I know that. For you it may be different, then again it may not be so different…but I will say this…I feel a great swell of pity for every Dunpeal that is born because that is the worst life you can have."

There I was again…spilling my guts out to D and I didn't even know why. It wasn't that I was attracted to D…I never was attracted to him actually…although he is good looking and all…I still never felt that thing for him and for me it was ok…because a part of me felt like that is how its supposed to be.

I then began thinking about Meier and the rumors of him in love with a human, if that was true what would become of it…another Dunpeal obviously.

"Have you heard the rumors D about Meier in love with a human girl?"

D looked over at me, "Yes, I'm still not sure if its true though."

"That makes two of us. I tried asking Meier about it but when I did he gave me no answer." I said trying to figure out why Meier never answered that question of mine.

"If its true we will know soon enough I imagine."

I looked over at D, I didn't like how he said that…it sounded so final.

"I hope it isn't true D. Cause if it is…I'm sure a Dunpeal will be sure to follow." I said stating my concern.

D nodded, "I understand that…I'm not thrilled about that idea either."

Finally we approached a fork in the road, one way was headed for Garet town and the other was headed for Tex town.

"I'm heading towards Tex town." D replied.

"I guess this is where we part ways then…" D looked over at me, "I have to head to Garet town for I have relative of my mother's there and I want to see if perhaps they can answer some questions about my father."

"Very well then…till we meet again Skye…or should I say Scarlet." 

My eyes widened, did he just call me by my real name? I thought he didn't know it?

"Huh?" That's all I could say as D rode off towards Tex town.

"How much do you really know D?" I said to myself as I then rode off towards Garet town.


	4. Baby Girl

Chapter 4

It was early day as I rode in quietly through Garet Town. People looked at me not so much with fear but with a curiosity as to why I was even here. I knew that this relative of mine wasn't even a relative anymore blood wise since many generations have passed since I was born and he was born. My extremely distant cousin Mave, the great many times over grandson of my Aunt Patrice. Though stories of me ran through the family and I never left my family I still watch over them as the generations go by, Mave and I are actually quite close even though we don't act it or show it as often as we should. I then rode over to a den and I left Midnight there while I went to go see Mave in the house across the road. I knocked once and within a minute or two Mave opened the door.

He looked at me for a moment without saying anything, Mave is very handsome with emerald green eyes that matched my own and brown hair and young he is but twenty and the most wanted young man in town. 

"Scarlet? What a surprise!" He said finally. 

He then proceeded in giving me a hug, I returned it, he then began walking back inside, when he saw I didn't enter he remembered who I was, "Oh sorry Scarlet, please come in."

I smirked and walked in; even though I'm only half vampire the invitation into houses is still necessary. His house was not your average looking house; it had many weapons for slaying and hunting creatures of the night. Mave was a vampire hunter but not one who came into the profession willingly, he was born one, ordained and chosen by god. I then took a seat in a dark corner of the living room and waited for Mave to sit down across from me.

"So Scarlet why are you back here after six months?" Mave asked playing with his favorite dagger. It was the same dagger he made his first Barbaroi kill with.

I sighed, "I need to ask you something about my father."

Mave then looked up at me sharply, almost as if he couldn't believe I was asking him such a question in the first place. "What makes you think I would know anything about your father? You were born over six hundred years ago Scarlet, I know nothing about that."

I closed my eyes and lowered my head, I knew Mave was lying to me; the question was why? I knew I needed to let him know that he was lying too.

"Mave don't lie to me." I said quietly looking back up at him.

Mave glanced at me as if he thought I didn't know what I was talking about, "I'm not lying Scarlet, why would I?"

"Because you were told not too." I said quickly, Mave lowered his head down; in that moment I knew I was right, "As a born hunter Mave you know everything about every vampire, I know you know who my father is."

Mave gulped and stopped shining his dagger; "I might, only because us slayers have past lives, which is where our knowledge comes from. If I know anything it isn't too clear."

"Well it might be clear enough for me." I said looking at the sunlight spill through the window and onto the floor.

Mave sighed, "You don't know that Scarlet I might be wrong if I told you."

My brow furrowed as I looked over at Mave, "If you told me? You mean you are willing to tell me even though you are forbidden too?"

Mave nodded, "Yes, I feel you deserve to know, hell if I was you I'd want to know who my father was too."

I smiled, "Thank you Mave."

"Your welcome." He said quietly as he then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I knew what he was doing; he was searching through his mind to the memories of his past lives. Apparently Mave was around when I was born, his name was Sage in that time and he was a very popular hunter. That is why I knew he could help me. I saw Mave in deep meditation and as he sat there a deep sleep came over me and I drifted off into the comforting darkness of sleep.

As I was dreaming I felt myself floating, I was back in that same room that I had seen when I was with D in my vision. Apparently no once could see me; there was the same woman on the bed about to give birth and several vampire maidens attending to her. Suddenly the woman whaled and the first child was born, it was a boy, a few moments after the woman whaled again and a second child came out it was a girl. The babies where then rapped in two velvet robes the boy in royal blue and the girl in a scarlet color. Just then the door opened and the same tall and amazingly handsome vampire man came through the door and kissed the woman in the bed and both babies in his arms. He looked at them with a small smile. He then spoke to the woman in the bed.

"You did it my love, you had our children."

The woman leaned into her pillow, "Yes my love and look at them they are beautiful."

"Our daughter looks a lot like you already, and our son seems to look a little like me." The man said.

"What shall we call them my love." The woman said taking her son from her obvious lover's arms.

"Why not you name our son and I shall name our daughter." The man said looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms, I had to admit I was very fond of that little baby girl and I had no idea why.

"Why my love? Is it that you already found a name for our daughter?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Perhaps." He said with a smirk.

"Very well, our son shall be called Damien." The woman said as she cuddled her baby boy next to her.

The man looked at his lover curiously, "Why Damien?"

"I like that name, if you wish you can call him D for short."

When the woman said that my eyes went wide, was that baby boy D? Where those to people D's parents? If so then is that vampire King Dracula? But then, D does not have a sister that I know of, or anyone not even D for that matter. Who is the baby girl?

"Well I will name our daughter…"

Before I could hear the girl's name I felt myself being pulled away from the scene and waking up back to reality. I woke up with a jump and made Mave jump back from me.

"What!?" I shouted thinking something was wrong.

"Hey come down Scarlet, everything's fine." Mave said trying to calm me down.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair with my hand on my forehead. I felt so exhausted all of a sudden and so confused, what the hell kind of a dream did I just have?

"Mave your out of meditation…tell me…do you know who my father is?" I said trying to change the subject in my head.

Mave was suddenly silent, "Yea Scarlet I'm pretty sure I know."

I was silent and just looked up at him waiting for him to tell me the name of my father, he was silent though, "Well? Who's my father Mave?"

"It could be one of two people Scarlet I'm not too sure." Mave said.

"Screw it! Just give me their names then?" I said getting up and facing Mave eye to eye.

Mave shook his head regrettably, "I can't Scarlet, the powers that be were right, you can't know the truth, not now, not just yet. But you will learn the truth, very soon."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I thought you would help me Mave."

"I'm sorry Scarlet, I can't." Mave said with pure sincerity lacing his voice.

"Well then if the powers that be say that I will learn the truth soon I guess all I can do is wait," I was silent a moment then I realized I had to leave, "Look Mave I must go, I'll come back soon." 

Mave looked at me worriedly, "Is everything alright?"

"Nothing is ever alright Mave, but for me everything is as fair as it can be." After saying that I opened the window and jumped down the two stories. I landed firmly on the dust road and headed towards the den to get Midnight. As I walked the den keeper approached me, "Are you Skye the Huntress?"

I looked at him curiously, "Yes. Why?"

The man put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a white envelope marked Skye, "This was sent here for you."

I took the letter and looked at it quizzically, I then opened the den door and got midnight out, I lead her outside after paying the innkeeper for my time and I mounted Midnight. I then opened the letter and began to read it. Apparently whoever sent it to me definitely knows who I am.

_To Skye The Huntress,_

_             Last night my dear daughter Charlotte was kidnapped from my home by a vampire named Meier Link. Please Skye come to Brin Town and accept my offer of three million gil if you find her.  _

_                                                -Mayor of Brin Town_

"So the rumors about Meier loving a human girl are true." I said folding up the letter and riding off into the sunset towards Brin Town.


End file.
